I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: James doesn't like Lily and Lily most certainly does not like James. So...why on earth are they on a date? NOTE: i'm not sure if this is the title of the song. please inform me if it isn't, i'm so embarassed


**Here it is, one of my top 10. ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Potter?"_

"_Evans. Hi there."_

"_Hi."_

"_What brings you to the edge of town?"_

"_No- nothing really. What about you? Where's your date?"_

"_How'd you know I had a date?"_

"_Uh- Alice told me."_

"_Oh. Well Alice was right. I did have a date."_

"_So… did she end it early?"_

"_No. I did."_

"_What? Couldn't she hold the attention of the famous James Potter?"_

"_I'm not famous."_

"_You're avoiding my question Potter. Weren't you interested?"_

"_Not really. My mind was elsewhere."_

"_Aw, poor thing…can't compete with your dream girl, huh?"_

"_That's right."_

"_Oh! I didn't mean- that is, I wasn't saying- Well, then…I guess I'll be-"_

"_Want to take a walk?"_

"_Um…not sure if I want to."_

"_Bloody hell Evans, it's just a walk. No need to make a big deal out of it." How could she not? Lily watched James stand up from the stone bench and began walking into Hogsmeade, walking casually, as if it was a matter decided she would follow him. Lily took a deep breath, hoping to calm the butterflies and raced to catch up with him. Hogsmeade was beautiful, and there was a slight chance of rain from the clouds hovering overhead. Although, the real storm raged within the two teens as they walked through the streets._

James: I never had this feeling before

_James looked at the girl beside him and just the sight of her made James restless and anxious. It wasn't heard of. He was __**the bachelor**__ at Hogwarts, so how was it possible for a single girl to make him act the way he did. Lately he had been thinking of her and it was unnerving. He had never paid any real attention to Evans before and he wondered why now?_

James: She gives me shakes and shivers, I can't ignore

_Whenever he was somewhere else, he wondered where she was. What was she doing? Who was she with? Why were the answers of these questions so important any way? He could be spending his time with other girls, beautiful girls, rather than waste him time with one. But that's a con about being a bachelor._

James: And I see that there's more now, than just…

Running free

_You never had a constant girl, it always a different girl a different day. The more James thought about it, he preferred to have someone he could depend upon every time he needed support. Anytime he asked, they'd be there. Maybe there was more to being a bachelor. He wondered how she would react if he told her his thoughts. He rethought the idea and let it go. She'd probably laugh at him._

Lily: I never felt my heart beat so fast

_Lily walked over to an open window and smelt something delicious. She needed something to calm her nerves. She had felt James' gaze on her, and wondered why he was staring. He couldn't like her and it wasn't as if Lily was pinning. Their relationship was formed on nothing but good old civility. Nothing more, but that didn't mean things had to be so awkward._

Lily: I'm thinking of him first and of myself last

_Lily shook her head. He was probably wasn't talking because he was thinking, like he did on his date. How he'd rather be with other girls. He deserved someone nice, someone who would understand his weird sense of humor and laugh with him not at him. Who could tell him when enough was enough and really make him listen. But most of all, someone who could keep his mind from wandering and have it. _

Lily: And how happy I want him to be

_Why would he want to be with her anyway? She wasn't much and she hadn't done anything to keep James interested. Despite her negativity, Lily wasn't depressed by the thought of his rejection. It only meant he was waiting for something special. She looked at him and gave him a hopeful smile, cheering him on in his quest for complete happiness._

James: It's amazing

_James was bewildered by her smile. James wondered what it would be like if she were to smile at him like that in the hallways. It was an irrational thought. She smiled at everyone. Unknown to her, she was as popular as she claimed James to be, maybe even more so. Her friendly attitude made her likable. Perhaps that's what explained his feelings for her. It was just general admiration._

James: Someone in my life

Just might be loving me

_James wondered if it was possible for Lily to even have feelings for him. She seemed to enjoy his company, when she wasn't nagging him about his school work. She wasn't like other girls. Rather than flirt with him she'd rather fight. And the unbelievable part of it was…he found it exciting._

James: I didn't know that I could feel this way

_James shook his head and closed his eyes, hoping to clear his thoughts. If it didn't matter to him, why was he thinking about her? It was rather annoying to have no control over your own thoughts. When he opened his eyes, he saw her eyes locked onto his. The most breathtaking green he had ever seen. _

Lily: It's so crazy

_Lily laughed at the expression on James' face. It was priceless. His mouth hung agape as if she had just slapped him. Couldn't resist the urge, Lily raised her hand and patted his cheek gently. Although, what shocked her was the heat radiating from it when she had touched it._

Lily: Something in my life

Is better than a dream

_His skin felt warm and when Lily forgot to put her hand down, James caught hold of it in his. When his fingers touched hers, a shock went shooting down her spine. Surprising her so much, she gave his hand a tight squeeze. She watched James look at their intertwined fingers and waited. For what, she didn't know. _

Lily: I didn't know that I could feel this way

_Lily had never considered being attracted to James, since all her friends said he was a player. However, she wondered what they'd say if they saw her now as she stood in the middle of Hogsmeade village. Would they still say he wasn't a good boyfriend? Well, she had heard he was a good boyfriend…but still a player._

James: She makes me warm and happy inside

_Finally, James just burst out laughing and his deep voice echoed with the thunder clashing over head. Smiling, he looked up and water drops were falling from the sky. He didn't care! He had finally given into the temptation to just have a good time, a good time with the gorgeous girl before him. _

Lily: He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed

_Lily herself gasped as she could feel her hair become heavy with water and looked up in bewilderment at the laughing boy in front of her. Didn't he care that he was getting just as soaked as she was? Was his mind really that far away to even realize what was happening…or was he really just that insane? Nonetheless, she could feel her heart beat faster as he continued to laugh._

Both: All these feelings I have

Have me asking

_Finally, James pulled her over to a store and the two stood under the roof, looking out as the rain continued to pour. Both were breathing heavily and their shoes squeaked with every step. The two didn't say anything for fear of ruining a moment that would end soon enough._

Lily: Can this be love?

_Lily looked at James and couldn't believe how unbelievable her day had turned out to be. She hadn't expected things to end up like this. Huddling close to James Potter to avoid getting pneumonia, even though she probably would get it with her luck, but it would be worth it. _

James: Can this be love?

_James pulled back a strand of wet hair from Lily's face. Her bright red hair was even more brilliant looking as single pieced plastered themselves to her face._

Lily: It's crazy

_Lily's hand came up to his hair and ruffled it, like he sometimes did. Drops of water splashed around and James shook his head, sending water all over the place._

Both: I can hardly speak

_Lily laughed at his childish behavior and for some odd reason, James' cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. Nonetheless James smiled and turned his face to the side to see the rain pouring. He wondered how long this precious moment could last._

Both: Whenever he/she says 'hi'

_Unknown to both of them, their thoughts strayed down the same path. Lily hoped they could stay longer so she may have some private time with him. He always seemed to be with a group of people, so it wasn't easy to approach him for a REAL conversation. James wished all of his dates could be like this. With someone as special as the girl in front of him, rather than some nobody he wouldn't remember the next day. He wondered why every time he did want to talk to her she was busy reading some book or studying. Would she stop what she was doing to have a REAL conversation with him? Their thoughts led them into an awkward silence and neither knew what to do make it go away, afraid of embarrassing themselves in front of the other._

Lily: I didn't know that I could feel

_Finally, Lily giggled and burst out into laughter. She even had to hold her sides because her stomach was hurting so much from laughing. It was truly a sight to see. _

James: I never dreamed that I could feel

_James looked at her in confusion and his hand automatically went to his hair, out of a nervous habit. Did he do something weird? He was baffled at the sight before him._

Lily: I

_Lily shook her head at him, assuring him it wasn't him… or at least completely his fault. Okay, it was, but in a good way. It couldn't be helped, she had liked spending time like this with THE JAMES POTTER. It gave her chills of excitememnt. She took his hand from his hair and led him from the store to the Three Broomsticks. Perhaps she could make this date more memorable for him. Or at least try to keep his attention to remember it. Who knows, maybe he would compare it to future meetings with her. She hoped he would look forward to them as much as she would._

Both: Didn't know that I could feel

This way.

_James allowed Lily to lead him by the hand, his eyes set on her smiling expression. He really did want to know why she had suddenly burst into laughter. Maybe she'd tell him another time, which meant they would have to meet again. That sounded like a nice idea to him. Maybe she would think so too._

**

* * *

**

Okay, so this was an interesting write for me, because the song is all about discovery. So I wanted to have james feeling new emotions, and lily finding she likes being with james. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
